Love that lasts forever
by paramorelover4444
Summary: Hermione has always been smart when it comes to books, but boys? Not so much. Hermione has become shy around her first crush. There is love, Jelousy, and a bit of Ginny and Harry. Will Hermione grow up during her fourth year at Hogwarts? Only Ron knows...
1. The Begining

Hermione wanted nothing more but to get back to her wizarding school, unpack in her dorm, and curl up with a copy of 'Hogwarts, a history' in the Gryffindor common room, but first she had to catch the train. She kissed her muggle mother and father, pulled away, waved good-bye, and slid through a brick wall. All the sudden she was surrounded by witches, wizards, and her fellow students. She fought her way through the crowd, and stepped onto the train.

She walked past several compartments until she stopped. Inside sat two boys; one boy had dark hair, round glasses, and a lightning bolt scar. He's Harry Potter. The other boy had flaming red hair, a sweater with a big R on it, and chewing a brown Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. He's Ron. Ron Weasley. She smiled.

"Ugh. These are utterly _disgusting_. Harry, do you want them? If I eat another dog food jelly bean, I just might puke." Ron said, spitting the disgusting, chewed up bean into a tissue.

"Why don't you offer them to Hermione?" Harry laughed

"Yeah and get killed after she tastes an ear-wax flavored one. No thanks. Where is she anyway?"

Hermione cleared her throat. Ron turned his head.

"Hey guys! Ready for our fourth year at Hogwarts? It's going to be so much fun!" Hermione said extremely enthusiastically.

Harry burst into laughter. Ron made a pouting face. Hermione stepped into the compartment, put her bags away, and looked around confused. What was so funny?

"Oh-My-Merlin! Her-Her-Hermione! You-shouldn't have-said-that!" whaled harry gasping for breath.

Ron put his head between his hands. "Why? Why? Why _me?_!"

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"While the Weasleys were shopping in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley bought all of them an Ice cream right? Well, at the exact moment when she went to wipe a dribble of ice cream off of Ron's chin, the photographer for the Daily Prophet came by and got the picture! He's on the front cover. The heading? 'Teaching wizards or babies? Adolescent wizard's learning going downhill!' "

"Oh…p-poor R-Ron." Hermione said trying to force back the bubbling sensation of the giggles trying to escape her mouth. She sat down next to Harry.

Ron sighed. "To make it worse, Fred and George are selling copies to the train so the whole school can see it. I'll be mocked for months!"

"Everyone will forget by next week, Ron" Said Hermione, with pity in her voice. Ron looked up with a pouting face, eyes glossy with held-back tears. The Hogwarts Express gave a lurch and blew it's loud horn, and they were off, heeded toward their school.

For the rest of the trip, Harry and bought all the Candy they could from the lady pushing the cart, and gave it to poor, sad Ron. After his tenth chocolate frog, Ron seemed to be back to his normal self. Hermione enjoyed just being with Ron again, even if he was only talking about Quidditch with Harry. When ever Hermione was near Ron, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. When ever Ron says or does something funny, she can't help herself from laughing, even if she was laughing at something completely immature.

After Hermione returned from changing out of her lavender sweater and jeans into her school robes, she headed toward her compartment,the train began slowing. She walked in as Harry and Ronald were in the middle of there conversation about putting belch powder in Fred and George's drinks at the feast. When the Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop, Hermione, Ron, and Harry gathered their stuff and headed toward the exits. While stepping off the train, Hermione tripped and was heading head first for solid ground. While she was falling, Long, strong, elegant arms wrapped around her waist. The arms were Ron's. sparks flew up and down her spine. Was she dreaming?

"Hermione, be more careful. you could-could hurt yourself..." said Ron, cheeks cherry-red. Hermione never saw him like this. His beautiful, sparkeling eyes; silky, shiny hair; lusious, plump lips...

"Right. Sorry." Hermione said, finally realizing she had to breath.

They loaded onto the boats and off they went, headed to their school, Hogwarts. Hermione was ready for another year with the familier friends, teachers, classes, and complicated boys.


	2. Confusion

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way to the great hall, they spotted Hagrid, directing the first years to Professor McGonagall.

"Hagrid! Hagrid over here!" shouted Hermione, but her voice couldn't be heard. The crowd of students were pushing the three into the great hall.

Hermione decided to just sit down and visit after the feast. Harry led them to the Gryffindor table, were he sat next to Ginny, Hermione's best friend. Across from Ginny was the two mischievous twins, Fred and George who seemed to be in a deep conversation about Professor Snape and Dungbombs. Ron sat next to Fred, and Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny. Harry and Ron exchanged grins, and Ron pulled some sort of vile filled with purple powder out of his pocket to show Harry.

"Hey! Fred! George! Hagrid wants to talk to you. He said something about giving a first year Muggle-born a acid pop." Harry said.

"Classic!" said Fred and George simultaneously. With a high-five and a wink sent to Hermione they, left the Griffindor table and walked out the front door.

When Fred and George were out of the Great Hall, Ron tapped some of the purple belching powder into the twins' goblets.

"Take that! Now, you'll be burping for the rest of the night! We'll see who's the joke of the school!" peeped Ron, an evil smile curved on his face.

"Ron! That is so immature! Mum will have your head! Take that out of their drinks right this moment, or I'll tell Hermione your little secret!" Said Ginny with a disappointed yet amused look on her face.

Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet and right as he was reaching for Fred and George's goblets, they suddenly reappeared in their seats.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands off, get your own!" said both of them. Ginny cleared her throat, staring at Ron. Ron shrugged and mouthed the words 'I can't get it now! They'll have to deal with it.'

Ginny shrugged and sank into a conversation with Hermione about her summer, and how she had been practicing on her horrid hand-me-down broom stick for quidditch. As Ginny was talking about her strategies, Fred ad George picked up their goblets at the same time. As they took a long deep sip of they're pumpkin juice, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stopped and starred. When the two came up from their drink, nothing happened.

"Damn!" Ron mumbled to himself under his breath.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. The hall fell silent.

"Welcome, to another wondrous year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I'm sure you're all happy to see your friends once again. Now, I am happy to present the next year of Hogwarts students, who are now going to be sorted into their houses."

A group of first year walked through the door, some carrying scared faces, some with pride, and others with joy expressions. They made their way to the front as professor Flitwick pulled out the familiar sorting hat. As the hundredth name was called, Fred and George seemed like they were going to vomit. A couple seconds later, two giant burps that shook the floor. Several more belches followed and soon all the tables were erupting with laughter and snorts. The twins ran out the door to the boy's bathroom, where they stayed till the belching powder wore off. When they returned, the sorting had stopped sorting and now 93 more Gryffindors were sitting at the table.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Ronald." Hissed George in a murderous sort of way.

Dumbledore stood up again, and started on another speech. "Well, I'd be mad to keep a feast from starving adolescent witches and wizards, so I'll just say this," Said Dumbledore with a smile. He picked up his ruby incrusted goblet and raised it up high. "To a new and happy year! May we learn and enjoy our time together!" The rest of the great hall hoisted their goblets in the air, with the exception of Fred and George.

"Cheers!" they all said, wide smiles etched across their faces. After they took a sip of pumpkin juice, the feast appeared in front of them.

After the Feast was over, The new Head Boy led the Gryffindor students to their common room.

"Cacophonous!" He said and the picture of the Fat lady swung open.

"Ladies first." Ron said holding a hand out to help Hermione.

"Why thank you Sir Ronald." Said Hermione, who picked up the hem of her skirt and curtsied.

After They were all in the common room, they found a group of people hovering around the bulletin board. After Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had successfully fought through the noisy crowd, they were facing a pink sheet of parchment. It read:

**_This year, all students are invited to attend the Christmas ball. Paired couples are required. Formal dress, and no vulgar dancing or cloths. Hope to see you there._**

**_-Professor McGonagall_**

it seemed at that moment, Hermione had gone numb. _Required _paired couples? She really wanted to go to the ball, but who would want to go with her? She's a muggle-born bookworm know-it-all, and she doesn't even know who she most yearns for, even though she's always with him.

At the exact moment Hermione felt ugly, useless, worthless, and depressed, Ron's warm hands grabbed hers, and pulled her away from the parchment, and near the glowing fire. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears off her face, which she was totally unaware had trickled down her rosy cheeks. Something seemed off with Ron's expression worried? No, more…nervous.

"Hermione, there's no need to cry. Any guy would be extremely luck to have you as their date to the ball." Said Ron, in a voice so smooth, it nearly hypnotized Hermione to sleep.

"Thanks Ron." An idea popped in her brain. Just as Ron starts to loosen his grip on Hermione's left hand, she tightened hers. "Wait! I…um…have an idea…"

"Yeah?" Ron said, turning around to see Hermione staring at her feet and twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, are you going to the dance with anyone? Just-just out of curiosity!" Said Hermione in what could possibly have been a half second.

"Um, can you repeat the question?" Said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione took a very deep breath._ Just Say it Hermione! He's your best Friend! _Hermione thought to herself. "Do you…have a, um, date to the Christmas ball?"


	3. The answer, the question, the party

Ron appeared to be frozen, and had a look of extreme shock on his face."Um, no. I actually just found out we are having a ball about 15 seconds ago. Why?" Ron asked

"Well, I was thinking that we…we could go together. You-you know! Just as friends…" Hermione said looking anywhere but Ron's breathe taking eyes.

The stone Ron seemed to have sprung to life, shifting his weight from the left to right, and back again. He looked like he was trying to suppress a wide smile. "Yeah, that uh, sounds cool." Ron said with a voice that sounded like it dropped an octave. Hermione felt overwhelmingly giddy inside. She loved when he tried to act all cool and manly.

Ginny came by and started pulling Hermione up the stair case to the girls dormitory. "Great! Um, see you tomorrow Ron!" Hermione called over her shoulder. "Ouch! Ginny, loosen your grip! What's wrong?"

When Ginny and Hermione reached their shared bedroom, Ginny faced Hermione with tears running down her check. "Do you know who just asked me to go to the Christmas ball with them?" exclaimed Ginny, more tears escaping her joyful eyes.

"No he didn't!" shouted Hermione, who was now hopping up and down, holding Ginny's hands.

"Yes! The crush I've had since I was 10! Harry freaking Potter!" Ginny said.

"I'm so happy for you Gin! I can't believe it!" said Hermione in a happy tone, rubbing Ginny's back, seeing if she could calm her down.

When Ginny was back to her normal, cool self, she smiled at Hermione and said, "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask! Are you going with anyone or are you going to wait to ask someone tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm kind of going with-"

"Neville maybe? I always thought he had a thing for you…"

"Um, no but I'm going with Ron…" Said Hermione, who was back to twiddling her thumbs.

"Ron?! Ron Weasley?! My brother Ron?! _**Finally! **_I was wondering when he would-"

"I actually asked him…just as friends though!"

"haha, yeah okay sweets. You keep thinking that. The whole school knows you like him."

"No! I only like him as a friend! Like a brother! Like how you feel for Fred and George! I don't think you _**love **_them like that! I don't like him in that way! I don't, I don't, I don't I don't!" yelled Hermione shaking her head furiously.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez…just saying…"

They sat in silence for three minutes.

"Anyway...Jessica Millison invited me to the Hufflepuff's common room for a party. She said I could bring someone. It starts at nine o'clock. Want to come with me?" asked Ginny, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I don't know...I was planing on reading ahead in my transfiguration textbook-"

"Oh come on Hermione! All you do is read! come with me, live a little. You know, Cedric will be there..."

"Okay, I'll go. For you! not Cedric."

"Yay!"

So Hermione and Ginny got dressed in there party cloths. Hermione wore an outfit that Ginny picked out for her, because Ginny thought sweat pants and a tee-shirt wasn't sexy enough. She handed her a white mini skirt, blue-berry colored ruffled tank-top, and one inch silvery heels. Ginny, on the other hand, wore shorts, a low-cut coral-colored tank-top, a long gold necklace, and the same heels, but in gold.

Ginny sent a blue spark out of her wand,which passed through their door, out the Gryffindor common room, zoomed past people in the halls, and stopped in front of the Hufflepuff girl, Jessica, who was in the library. It was an indication that the two were ready to go. After all, they didn't know the password to the Hufflepuff common room, so how were they going to get in?

Hermione and Ginny waited outside the fat ladys portrait, trying to ignore the fat lady's rude comments, saying they looked like utterly horrific sluts. When Jessica finally came, they headed of toward the Hufflepuff's common room. When they entered, a group of five boys threw yellow and black confetti all over them.

"Hey look! It's little Ronny's girl! He's bringing her to the ball. It's about time they got together!" said one of the boys, pointing at Hermione. Hermione Ignored the comment

"Yeah I heard. He was hyperventilating in the bathroom while talking to Harry Potter about it." said another guy.

"You know, she's hot!"

"Damn right! i'd tap that!" shouted a extremely rude one who was purposely raising his voice so Hermione could hear.

Again, Hermione tried to ignore the boys, but they were now whistling ferociously.

"Ignore them Mione...please...they're pigs..." Ginny said glareing at them.

Hermione decided to take advantages of the mini male mind.

_okay sixth years, lets see how you deal with a tease! _thought Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the tie of the rude one and pulled him seductively were the other students were dancing. There, she danced around him, brushing against him every now and then. He was stunned, hurt and emmbaressed when she left him in the middle of the dance floor alone, crying.

"Dude you got pwned!" said one of his friends, pulling him out from the middle of the dancing students.

"Hermione! What did you do to him?" said Ginny laughing so hard she was turning as red as her hair.

"Used a spell to make his manly part feels like it's one fire!" laughed Hermione.

"Oh My Gosh!" said Ginny.

After ten minutes of laughing, snorting, and gasping, They went back to the dance floor and danced together.

They enjoyed themselves, and when they got back to their beds, just escaping Professor Snape, the were completely exhausted.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now…night." said Hermione dropping her volume down about 35%.

"Night Hermione."

Hermione lie in bed, awake, thinking about what Ginny just said earlier. _I don't like Ron... I can't! We're only friends…right?_


	4. Figuring it out

She was in a tunnel, a pitch black tunnel. Evil whispers surrounded her, taunting and teasing. Her body felt as though it had been frozen solid. She felt no warmth, no love. All the sudden, bright, inviting light started glowing at the end of the tunnel. She tried to run toward it, but her feet wouldn't move. She felt something crawling up her legs. She looked down to see a red creature, whose vibrant yellow eyes shone with death, fear, and pain.

"_You have denied your love to long, miss. Granger. Now you will be one of use. The ones who forgot the people they cared for. You will be one of us…" _Hissed the hideous creature.

The Creature gave a scream, and soon, Hermione was covered with more of them. Pulling her hair, pinching her ears, clawing at her skin.

"NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. "SOMEONE! HELP!"

At that Moment, the light seemed to walk toward her. It's fierce shine now a warm glow surrounding a figure. Hermione recognized the person.

Ron.

As Ron approached, the Demons fell off of Hermione. He stuck out his hand, waiting for Hermione to take it. He was her Savior. Her glowing angel.

"Ron…" Hermione took his warm hand. He didn't speak.

He guided her through the dark tunnel, which was now being lit by Ron's light. When they reached the end, they were standing in a meadow, filled with beautiful flowers, fluttering butterflies, and singing birds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ron led her here, Away from the cold dark, and into the fuzzy warmth of happiness. Hermione began to feel tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Ron I have to tell you something." She looked up into his deep blue eyes. She noticed he was smiling, showing his perfect teeth. Hermione blushed a dark pink. "I think I love-"

* * *

Someone began to shake Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione, get up! We're going to miss breakfast!" Shouted Ginny, slapping Hermione in the face.

Hermione sprung to life and sat upright in her bed in a split second. "You Ron!" She shouted.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about Hermione?! Get dressed! We have like, ten minutes until breakfast!"

Hermione looked around. What had happened to her meadow, where she was standing next to Ron? Realizing it was a dream, she got up out of bed and put on her Hogwarts uniform, ready for her first day back, which started with breakfast. She decided to leave her curly hair the way it was. Her mom and Dad had decided to buy Hermione a giant set of make-up for her 14th birthday, (Hermione said it was a waste of their money, but deep down, she did want to look pretty just in case she finally got a boyfriend this year.) so she put on a bit of pink blush and a touch of shimmery lip gloss, just for a little affect. She Hurried out the door and traveled down the hall with Ginny at her side.

"Wow Hermione! You look nice." Said Ginny.

"Thanks. My stubborn parents bought it…" Hermione blushed.

"So, Hermione, what was with that whole 'You Ron' thing back there in our room? Having a nightmare?" Ginny giggled. "Seeing Ron's face in my dreams would scare the shit out of me too!"

Hermione blushed even darker. She wouldn't really call it a nightmare…

_Should I tell her?_ Hermione thought to herself. She decided that she could, and told Ginny about the dream.

"_What?" _said Ginny in shock, her hand covering her mouth. "Hermione, this is a sign. You _can't _deny that."

"I know. Ginny," Hermione sighed. "I think I love him."

Ginny seemed unsurprised. "Well it's about time you figured it out! This is wonderful! You're going to the dance with your love Ron, and I'm going with Harry." Ginny sighed. "It's like a fairytale…"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She was going to the dance with Ron. Her best friend who she just figured out she had a crush on. What was she going to do at breakfast? This was going to be so awkward for her…What about the dance? What will she do? What will she say? WHAT WILL SHE WEAR!?!?

Ginny rolled her eyes and went behind Hermione to push her toward the great hall an inch away. "Come on." Said Ginny laughing.

When the two girls entered the Great hall, everyone seemed to have turned their heads to see the new, prettied-up Hermione Granger. Hermione quickened her pace, along with Ginny who was sending looks to anyone who whistled at Hermione. Ginny sent at least 50 looks.

Ginny sat next to George and Harry, and Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Hey Hermione. Good Morn-" Ron looked up from his homework he was supposed to get done over the summer break. "Wow." He said, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head.

Hermione giggled. "Wow? Is that good or bad?"

"Um, uh, you-you look, um really, um, nice to-today…" Said Ron blushing a deep red, which made him appear the color of a lobster.

"Hermione and Ronald, sitting in the astronomy tower, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" sang George and Fred.

"Shut up!" both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"No problem." Ron whispered back. His warm, minty breath sent shivers down her spin.

"So, Hermione, what classes are you taking?" asked Harry.

Hermione came back down to earth. "Oh, um, Astronomy, Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions, Ancient Ruins, History of magic, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology."

"Oh! Harry and I are doing half those classes! We'll see you in Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and," Ron gave a grunt. "Stupid potions..."

Suddenly, a cool, calm voice spoke. "What did you say Ronald Weasley? Well, 25 points from Gryffindor, for insulting my class." Said Professor Snape, who seemed to have been enjoying himself. "Not a very good way to start the year, I must add." He then eyed Ginny and Hermione, then walked away.

Dumbledore gave his usual back to school speech, and then the giant breakfast feast began.

After they finished their wonderful meal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to their first class, Charms.

When the three reached Professor Flitwick's charms class room and took their seats, They noticed they had this class with the Slytherins.

"Damn it. Draco is here." Said Hermione under her breath. Ron seemed to hear her, because he became very stiff and clutched his fists.

It was as if Draco had extrasensory hearing, because he started strutting up to the crew, Crabe and Goyle right behind him. "Well, if it isn't the mudblood. Trying to look pretty for once?" Draco said coolly. He lowered his head down to her height. "I hate to tell you but, you're still the ugliest damn thing I've ever seen!" He laughed in her face before straightening up next Crabe and Goyle.

_I knew it was a waste. I'm going to be stuck this ugly forever. No one will ever want to be my boyfriend. I'm the most hideous girl in the whole school! _Hermione thought. She could feel her eyes filling with water.

"One more word Malfoy." Said Ron, standing up. Hermione saw the veins on his neck were popping out, a fire burning in his crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, So the weasel fell in love with the ugly duck?" Draco continued his annoying, mocking laugh.

"MALFOY! INSULT HERMIONE AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Ron looked ready to kill. Hermione put a hand on Ron, pulling him back down into his chair.

"Ron, it's okay. Just ignore him…" Hermione said, forcing a smile and holding back the tears.

"Aw, how sweet! The two numb-nuts are in love." Said Draco.

That was the last straw.

Ron stood up, grabbed Malfoy's shirt and punched him supper hard in the face. Crabe and Goyle were in shock, but not as much as Hermione.

"Hermione is a hundred times smarter than you'll ever be! Next time you say something about Hermione, you'll get more than a punch in the face!" Ron Shouted, standing over a quivering Draco Malfoy. As Ron turned to go back to his seat, he looked over his shoulder and murmured something, and blushed. It seemed he was trying to hide his voice from Hermione. "And for your information, Hermione is the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts…" Hermione blushed, and pretended not to hear him.

_Really? He thinks I'm beautiful? Ron… _She thought, feeling herself fill with what seemed like bubbles of happiness.

"Ronald Weasley, You will be joining Mr. Filch for detention…again" Said Professor Flitwick, not even looking at the boys. "And ten points for Gryffindor. Good hit…"

Ron groaned. Hermione felt bad. It was her fault.

Draco and his thugs fled to their desks, shaking.

Hermione realized something, Ron had been working out! Last time she saw him, he was still small and not very muscular. Now, he was supper strong, muscles chiseled into his arms. Hermione wondered if he had a six-pack…

When the class was over, Hermione waved good-bye To Ron and Harry, and fled to her Ancient Ruins classroom. The whole time she was in class, she was thinking about her next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron.


	5. The poem of truth

Hermione enjoyed the rest of her mourning classes, being either with Ron, or just dreaming about him. She couldn't wait until History of Magic was over so she could have a chance to talk to Ron again at lunch. Hermione had never been more content. She was in school, learning and reading, while being alongside her friends, but most of all, being with her crush and one of her best friends, Ronald Weasley.

As Hermione was walking to lunch, thinking about the next book she was going to pick out at the library, she was disturbed by someone shouting. "Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione spun around to the sound of a familiar voice. A red haired girl was elbowing and pushing through the crowded hallway. "Sorry! Sorry!" she was exclaiming. Ah, Ginny. When she stopped next to Hermione, almost out of breath, she held out her hand. In it was a small crumpled up paper. "You-You'll n-never b-b-believe what I-I have!" She said, gasping for air.

"What is it?" She asked

"Harry waited for me outside my class room, because he had free period and nothing better to do I guess, and I saw it sticking out of his pocket. I was curious and grabbed the paper out of his pocket. Once Harry saw it, he tried to retrieve it, so I figured it was something juicy. I ran and he chased me but I hid in the girl's bathroom until I could sneak out with a big group of people passing by. So, while I was in the bathroom, I read the paper. Apparently, Ron and Harry were passing notes in their Astronomy class, and you'll never believe the subject!" Ginny smiled seeing Hermione's mouth hang open. "Come on, you have to read it somewhere private."

With that, Ginny and Hermione went up to their room. When handed the paper, Hermione could feel her heart begin to race. Then slowly, she un-crumpled it. What she read was astounding.

_Hey Harry?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you think Hermione's interested in me?_

_I think so. Are you finally going to tell her?_

_Well, I was thinking about it…_

_Good! You should tell her at lunch!_

_I was kind of thinking of doing something different actually…_

_Like what? Rent a singing dwarf dressed as cupid to deliver her a serenade? I think you should cross that off your list…_

_No. I was thinking of writing her a poem. What do think?_

_How romantic. That's a really good idea Ron. Maybe I'll write one for Ginny too. _

_So you really like Ginny eh?_

_More than I love myself. She's my world, My sun, My universe!_

_Dude, my sister…_

_ANYWAY, What are you going to say in the poem?_

_I've already made it…_

_Well! Go on then! Tell me!_

_Okay. Here I go…_

_**I Love the way you walk**_

_**I Love the way you talk**_

_**I Love how you look at me with dark chocolate eyes.**_

_**I Love the way you think**_

_**How you dip your quill in ink**_

_**I Love your perfect smile**_

_**I Love the way you're smart**_

_**And it starts to bubble in my heart**_

_**When you're blushing the deepest color rose**_

_**I Love you**_

_**I do**_

_**Please say you love me too.**_

_What do you think Harry?_

_It's perfect._

And the note was finished. Hermione was speechless and all she could do was cry. Ginny hugged her with all her might until she let go to tell Hermione what she had to do.

"Hermione, it's time."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. Ginny, I know. But… are you sure it's not joke? A prank?"

"No, he does love you very much. He has since the first year Hermione. Even though he was a big pain in the butt to you, you have to believe me when I say you're his first love."

"Oh Ginny! I just wiped my eyes!" Hermione hollered, starting to cry again. The two girls laughed and cried together.

When Hermione was all fixed up and could finally contain herself, they were 15 minutes late for lunch. When they got to their usual spots, everyone was acting normal. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing. _Did Harry tell Ron they knew?_

The two assumed he didn't because Ron was completely fine. Hermione decided to sit in-between Ginny and George, scared to look Ron in the eyes without giving it away that she knew his feelings.

"So Hermione, did you perfect the new spell from Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet? I expect you have." Said Ron.

"Oh, um, no. I've only got a bit of sparks coming out the end of my wand, but I'm going to keep trying. It seems a bit harder this year…" Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…" Ron blushed and scratched his head, avoiding Hermione's eyes. _Damn it! She's so cute! _He thought, then retreated to his pudding.

"Anyway, Hermione, read anything NEW lately?" Asked Harry, looking rather anxious and nervous.

At this, Hermione shot Harry a embarrassed look. "Yes, actually, Ginny lent it to me. It's a very good. Every time I read it I cry with Happiness. I really like the author." Said Hermione blushing and holding back more tears of joy.

Harry then gave Ginny a disappointed look. _I should not have said that. I should NOT have said that…_

"You _cry_ with _joy?_ Um, Hermione, I know you like books but…wow. You know, the next Hogsmeade trip is on Friday. Maybe you should skip buying billions of new quills and go to Zonkos with me. I think you need a laugh…" piped Ron, chocking back a laugh.

Ginny elbowed Hermione, and then whispered in her ear. "_He's asking you on a DATE! Say yes!"_

Hermione looked rather embarrassed. She _hated_ being put on the spot. "O-okay. I'll go to Zonkos. But Only if next time we're in Diagon alley you'll go to Flourish and Blotts. I need another copy of Madame Chiverly's Many Creatures Handbook."

"Why a bookstore? Can't you pick somewhere else?" moaned Ron.

"No. And your head could use some filling provided by books." Said Hermione crossing her arms.

"Fine. Zonkos is getting a new customer, Hermione Granger."

Ah, nothing felt different. When lunch was over, Hermione remembered how Ron felt and decided to walk with Ron to transfiguration. She made up her mind when and where she was going to tell Ron her feelings.


	6. Tests and moving stairs

_Hermione was looking around the elegant and expensive looking ball room she was in. Hogwarts students were there, but not in their uniforms. The girls were wearing Beautiful flowing gowns, decorated in Pearls, beads and little rhinestones. The boys were in tuxedos and ties that matched their dates gown. Even Draco looked quite attractive. Hermione looked down at what she was wearing__._

_To her surprise, the thing she saw brought a frightened look upon her face. She was wearing a horrific brown patched up dress that you usually saw on a home-made scarecrow, and a pair of tattered and dirty ballerina slippers which had a hole in the toe area._

_Draco and His crew strut over to helpless and embarrassed Hermione Granger. "Well, looks like Granger's parents sent her there most valuable prize. A grimy potato sack and a pair of ugly muggle shoes." Draco Malfoy said in his most arrogant voice. His goons laughed. "Oh yeah, looks like your missing a piece of that shoe." Draco pointed at her toe._

_Soon all eyes were on her and everyone was laughing. Hermione dashed out of the enormous ball room and stood in the hall, wondering why she wore such a dreadful outfit to a extremely fancy ball. _

"_Um…is that you Hermione?" it was Ron's voice. Hermione looked up. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo. He smelled heavily of expensive cologne .He had his hand around Lavender brown's waist. She looked quite lovely in a pale peach dress with pearls decorating the chest and stomach area, but why was she with him? Why was Ronald's hand around HER waist? "You know, you're supposed to be wearing a gown not…um…not that. You look atrocious. I'm sorry; I could never be in a relationship with a girl as ugly as you. I'm going to be with my Lavender babe forever. Anyway, why would I want to date a mudblood like you?"_

_Hermione could feel tears coming in her eyes and she ran to her dormitory, where she found Ginny sitting on her bed. "I lied to you," Ginny said, playing with her fingers. "about…Ron liking you and all…I wrote that note. I wrote it to make you feel better! I didn't want you to get hurt…to know!" Ginny's voice sounded like she was pleading with Hermione._

"_I knew it…And I thought he really…I can't believe…"_

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" suddenly sitting up in her bed like a deranged monkey. Hermione saw Ginny jump in her bed.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What happened? Do you know what time it is? It's four in the morning!"

"I had a bad dream! Lavender was there and Ron and you said that you lied and He said that I was ugly and-"Hermione took a deep breath "There was a ball and I was wearing a disgusting dress, and Draco-"

"Are you possessed? JUST BE QUIET AND GO TO SLEEP!" Ginny always got mad when she was tired.

"Sorry…"

"QUIET!"

Hermione couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. While she was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, she decided she would try and look her best in school that day. After all, it was the day before the ball, and she wanted to look nice in front of Ron, who would be her date. She got up at 6:30 to get ready. She straightened her super curly hair, put on blush, lip gloss, eye shadow, and polished her elegant fingers a light shade of sparkly pink. She slipped on her uniform and waited in the common room for Ron and Harry. Ginny decided to go to breakfast, and not wait for the boys.

Hermione waited ten minutes before the duo finally came down. "Hey Hermione. Where's Ginny?" asked Harry. "Wow…you look nice." Harry elbowed Ron in his arm. Ron looked up from a piece of paper he was looking at in his hands.

Instantly, Ron's blue eyes became the size of baseballs. "Amazing…" He whispered to himself, he just didn't know Hermione heard him, and she blushed.

"Um, thanks…Harry. Ginny already went to breakfast. She's saving us a seat." Hermione said.

"Um, Harry you go sit with Ginny. I'll walk with Hermione. I…I want to talk to her in private…" Ron said. Hermione began to feel her heart race.

When Harry left to go find Ginny, Ron turned to Hermione with a somber expression on his face. "I'm sorry Hermione, but…I…I don't think I should go with you to the ball…"

Hermione's Heart stopped.

"W-why? Did I do something? Tell me! I-I don't know what happened but-"

"No! Hermione It's no you, it's me!"

"What…did…you…just…say?!" Hermione said now getting a bit annoyed.

"Look…I don't have a lot of money so…I don't have anything to wear to the dance and I don't want to embarrass you showing up to the ball in jeans and a t-shirt…" Ron said blushing and not making eye-contact.

"Then…I know! I met a girl in the library who was reading a book fashion and sewing with magic! Maybe I could get her to make something for you! There. _Problem_ _solved._"

"Oh…okay…um…I guess we should go to breakfast…we're going to be late…"

"Is there…anything else you want to say?" Hermione said batting her lashes. _Please say you like me. Please say you like me. Please say you like me…COME ON RON! _She thought.

"Um, You look nice today…I like your hair…" Ron said scratching his head.

Hermione let out a sigh. _Good enough. _As the two were walking down the changing stair case, the one they were standing on began to move.

"AH!" Hermione said she had tripped and was about to fall down the stairs. She hit a sharp edge on the stair case's railing.

"HERMIONE!" Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist in a split-second and put her back on her two feet. "Are you okay?"

Hermione began to cry. She had a rather large cut all the way down her leg. Blood was getting everywhere. "Ron-I-got-cut-from-the-railing!" Hermione said between gasping breaths and tears.

The stair case stopped and Ron scooped Hermione up in his arms (the way you imagine in princess stories). "Hold on Hermione. I'll carry you to Madame Pomfrey." Ron said looking down at Hermione with a concerned look on his face. "I'll take care of you."

After Ron carried her half way to the infirmary, Hermione stopped crying. "Ron, When did you get so strong?" Hermione said In a quiet voice.

Ron snorted in a pretty-cool-huh? way. "Well, I've been training hard for Quidditch." He said, holding his head high, "Got to look good for the ladies!"

"…Right…ladies…" Hermione looked away from Ron's face. She never really thought about popularity, but she has known for a while that a lot of girls liked him. At _least_ ten from Gryffindor alone.

Ron peaked down at Hermione with one eye. "Well, more like _lady._"

Hermione looked up to see Ron gazing at her, and they both began to blush. "Who?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

"You know I don't like to repeat myself. Who?" Hermione said again.

"Oh," Ron looked away, "Um, no one."

The rest of the walk was silent with the occasional humming from Ron. When they got to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey all ready had her jar of phoenix tears out. She lead Hermione to a bed and directed her to lie down.

Madame Pomfrey poured about twelve drops on Hermione's wound and it healed itself immediately.

"There you go dear. All better. I expected you to be a bit more careful though, after all the times you've been here with Harry Potter."

"Phoenix tears! Of course! That's genius! They have amazing healing abilities!" Hermione said forgetting the pain she was just in. "If you had that all along, then how come you haven't used it before?"

"Well, I don't want a bird to take my job, now do I? Well off you go you two. You've already missed breakfast by the time you get to the Great Hall." She said with a sigh. She tapped the lid on the phoenix tears. "And let this be our little secret." Madame Pomfrey said with a wink.

Ron and Hermione nodded and headed out the door.

Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Lean on me. I'll help you." Ron said in a dreamy voice.

"Uh…Ron…" Hermione looked around nervously.

"It's fine."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said giving him her cutest smile.

Ron cleared his throat.

"AH!" Hermione said in a gasp.

"What's wrong? Is your leg hurting?"

"No! I just remembered I haven't bought a gown for the Christmas ball tomorrow! I've been so caught up in my class work and…" Hermione looked up at Ron, "Other things…"

"Jeez Hermione. I thought girls got all 'Oh my gosh! I'm going to a dance! I got to go buy a dress!' but you forget to buy one?"

"Sorry…I'll go with Ginny today right after classes!"

"Don't you need to tell Professor McGonagall?"

"She'll let me go. After all, I _am _her best student." Hermione raised her nose in the air to look superior.

Ron just sighed. When they were three feet from the door to the Great Hall, It burst open letting thousands of Hogwarts students free into the halls.

"Hermione! You missed breakfast so I grabbed you some toast with your favorite marmalade: Raspberry." Ginny said in an optimistic voice. She was holding Harry's hand. "Um, Hermione… why is my brother holding you around your waist?" Ginny said starring at Ron's hand around her waist. His grip tightened.

"Well you see…" Hermione told Ginny and Harry about their adventure on the stairs.

"Oh, Now I understand." Ginny said nodding her head. She shot Hermione a look. Hermione knew what this meant: 'We're going to talk later missy'.

"Oh yeah, Ginny, Can you go shopping with me after we finish our classes for the day? I need to go shopping for a gown to wear to the Ball tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! I still haven't got a dress!" this was followed by a 'huh?!' from Harry, "I don't have Quidditch practice, so I'll go with you!"

"Great!" Hermione said taking her two pieces of toast.

"We got to go to Charms. See you later Ginny." Said Harry, and he lightly kissed Ginny on her cheek. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

While they were walking toward Professor Flitwick's Charms class, Ron's stomach began to make noises. Hermione remembered he didn't have any breakfast, so she gave him one of her pieces of toast.

Ron looked at the toast. "Uh, thank you." Ron said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"No problem." She said giving Ronald her sweet smile.

"Ugh…" Harry rolled his eyes.

They got to the class right on time. They took their seats and Professor Flitwick announced the class was going to have a pop quiz."We will perform the charm I taught in our past lessons: the summoning charm. This will be a two part quiz. You will answer four questions on a sheet of parchment, and then you shall perform the charm." Professor Flitwick said. "I Hope you all studied!" He looked at Ron.

"Oh crap…" He said "Hermione…can you help me?"

"I refuse to help you cheat." She said crossing her arms.

"No, I meant help me get out of class. I haven't studied and My mum said if I fail in this class, I won't be able to go to the Quidditch World Cup next year!"

"Well…I don't even know how I could help…"

"Break my leg! Break it!"

"_Are you crazy!?_" Hermione said startled.

"Please. You can help me out and you can get out of it to." Ron begged with his puppy dog face.

"I studied. I don't have a reason to leave."

"PLEASE!" Ron was now holding Hermione's hand.

"No! I'll…I'll do your quiz…And you better hope you get the charm right."

"Thank you so much!" Ron said, and her hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione felt like she was floating on clouds, high above the world.

"Would you two like to stop hugging in the middle of my class?" Said Professor Flitwick in an annoyed voice.

Malfoy and his thugs snickered, and then Draco looked up and saw Hermione. "Holy crap…She looks…" Draco began to blush, and didn't finish his sentence. Apparently Ron heard him and began to do what seemed like…growling.

Hermione put a spell on Ron's quill so whatever she wrote his quill would copy the movements of her quill, but in Ron's hand writing.

"Wow Hermione…I always new you were extremely smart but this is…awesome."

Hermione smiled. _This is surprisingly fun…helping Ron. _Hermione thought to herself.

When Hermione finished, she passed in her parchment, and so did Ron. They were the first to do so.

"We'll since you're both done before everyone else, get an object and place it in front of you." Sighed the professor.

Hermione mouthed to Ron: 'Copy me'

Hermione decided to use a library she had. "Accio!"She said, and the book came right into her arms.

"Perfect as usual Miss. Granger, and I quite like your hair." Complemented Professor Flitwick.

Ron tried to copy what Hermione did, and he chose a potions textbook. "Accio!" He said, and the book flew straight into the Professor's face.

"I'm so sorry Professor Flitwick!" Ron said panicking

Soon, the whole class began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, be quiet all of you. I bet you'll have the spell blow up in your face!" Hermione said annoyed. Everyone stopped.

"Thank you again, Hermione."

"You better hope you did well on your quiz Ronald Weasley." The Professor grumbled.

Ron winked at Hermione. "I think I did."


	7. Soon

**Hey guys! First Authors note! I really love getting reviews and feedback, but haven't been getting a lot! Please leave a comment in the reviews, and send me any suggestions you might have! If you're interested, I have a poll going on in my profile! Go check it out guys! Talk to you soon! Continuing… **

The rest of the day was boring when Hermione wasn't with Ron. When Hermione was in the Green House for Herbology, she decided to stand in between Harry and Ron. Herbology was her last class of the day, which meant right after this class she had to get permission to go shopping for a gown in Hogsmead.

"Okay class, get into groups of four, and I'll assign you to your Bubotuber. We will be extracting the pus from them and putting it in vials, and you may take some to help with your acne, that is, if you have any." Said Professor Sprout looking around the room. "You could use some Mr. Crabe."

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. They partnered up with Seamus Finnigan, and were given an extremely large Bubotuber plant. "Well, I don't think we'll have pimples for a while." Said Seamus with a disgusted look on his face. "_Why _does it have to be_ pus? _Can't it be rose water or something?" they began to laugh again. Life felt so fluffy and light at the time.

"Remember, you are not to touch the plant without dragon-hide gloves on. Use the extracting tool I gave you to get the pus out. Good luck to you all."

Harry gave everyone gloves, and Ron held the squirming plant down as Hermione picked up the extracting tool and sunk it into the Bubotuber. She squirted the yellow-green liquid into the vial Seamus Finnigan was holding.

"One down- ugh- three to- ugh- go." said Ron trying to restrain the plant with Harry.

"Why did we get the biggest one?!" said Harry. He was obvious struggling.

"You have Hermione. I think you can handle It." said Professor Sprout as she walked past the group.

"Thanks…" said Finnigan in a whisper.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just telling Ron here to hold the plant down. He's being quite a wimp." He said

"Why you…"said Ron with a cold look in his eyes.

"Seamus! Next vial, now." Hermione said to stop a fight before it happened.

When they filled four vials to the brim with yellow-green pus, Ron and Harry were out of breath, and Hermione was talking to the Professor about how she wanted to learn about a man-eating bush from Norway.

"She sure is something…" said Harry as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "When?"

This implied one thing. When was confession time?

"We got an A+!" Hermione handed the boys their vials of pus and giggled. "I'm so excited!"

"For the grade? You always get A's…" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"No. I'm going shopping for a gown today after class!"

"Oh yeah. The Christmas Ball is tomorrow. I'm going with Jessica Millison from Hufflepuff."

"Really? I went to a party with her! She's very kind." said Hermione. "I'm surprised you didn't decide to go with a girl form Gryffindor."

"I know. Anyway, who are you going to the ball with?"

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron. "Ron and I are going together as good friends."

"I knew you guys would go together."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well, you two look good together…right Harry?" said Seamus.

"No comment." Harry replied.

They both began to blush. Three seconds later they were dismissed from class and Hermione was rushing to get out the door.

"Wait, Hermione!" said Ron coming after her. "About back there-"

"It's fine! I got to go ask Professor McGonagall for permission to leave, so…I'll talk to you later. Bye bye."

Hermione dashed down the hall. Her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't think clearly. _We look good together? _

When Hermione arrived at Professor McGonagall's office she was out of breath and panting.

"Is everything alright Miss. Granger? Is something wrong with Potter?" asked the Professor.

"Um, no Professor McGonagall. I came here to ask for permission to leave the Hogwarts grounds with Ginny Weasley so that we may be able to go shopping for our gowns for the Christmas Ball tomorrow evening."

"Goodness Hermione! You haven't gotten a dress for the Ball yet? You may leave. I will send an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you Professor! Thank you very much." Hermione said and then turned and exited the office to get Ginny and change.

When she got into her dormitory, she put on her Jean skirt three inches above the knee, white leggings, warm brown boots, a pink long sleeve shirt, and a brown blazer. Ginny was wearing her grey hoodie, skinny jeans, leather boots and a silver necklace shaped like a large heart.

They headed out and waited in front of the gate to be let out of the grounds. While they were walking toward Hogsmead, Ginny couldn't keep herself from talking non-stop about Harry and how lovey-dovey they've been since they have started going out. It was sweet.

"Harry got me this necklace!" she said and held up the necklace she was wearing. "He's so sweet!"

"Yeah…" Hermione said.

"Is something wrong Mione?" asked Ginny with a motherly concerned voice.

"Things are getting a bit…awkward between me and Ron. I'm worried that we'll stay this awkward forever. In the previous years it wasn't like this so…why now?"

"You two have been friends for a long time, so I guess it's natural that you develop some kind of romantic feeling towards each other. He's come to see you're more than just a partner in crime, and more than just a friend to him. The same with you. You both have come to term with your feelings and are just now starting to get comfortable with them. You should confess."

"I will Gin…in time…" Hermione said quietly.

"Well, what are your plans for Christmas? I've decided to stay here with my brothers. Can you believe its four days away?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here to. Maybe while we're in Hogsmead, we should pick up some gifts."

"Good idea!" Ginny giggled. "I can help you shop for Ron, and you can help me shop for Harry!"

When they got to Hogsmead, they went straight to the dress shop.

"Hello, hello ladies! How may I help you?" The shop keeper asked.

"We are shopping for gowns for the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts tomorrow." said Ginny in a polite voice.

"Ah yes, many girls have come here for that occasion. Our dresses are one-of-a-kind, so no two dresses are the same. May I interest you in the gowns we got this morning? No one has seen them yet, so you would be completely and surprisingly beautiful."

"Yes please!" They both said excitedly.

The shop keeper brought the girls into a separate room which held the newest dresses. There were twenty gowns in the pink room.

"So who are you girls going to the ball with?" asked the shop keeper

"I'm going with Harry Potter and my friend Hermione here is going with my brother and Harry's best friend: Ronald Weasley."

"You know Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Yup. My brother and Hermione are his best friends."

"Wow! It's my pleasure to help friends of Harry Potter! I'll give you some privacy. Tell me if you need anything!" Said the store keeper shaking Ginny and Hermione's hand, and then she left the room.

Each of the girls picked three gowns to try on. They both agreed to let Ginny go first. The dresses were charmed so that once you touched the gown, it would mimic the exact shape of your body.

The first dress Ginny tried on was a short black dress that was an inch below the knee and had a long lacey sleeve with sparkles. It had black Roses around the neckline.

"To black." said Hermione.

The next dress was light yellow dress with fake pearls decorating the top half and was puffy toward the bottom half. It had thick three inch straps and the bottom of the dress ended two inches above her ankle.

"To goody-goody." Said Ginny

The last dress had a heart shaped chest area, was a grassy- green color had spaghetti straps, and puffed out a little at the hips. It had sparkles all over it and Ginny looked beautiful in it. The green complimented Ginny's flaming red hair.

"Perfect!" They both said.

Now it was Hermione's turn. She brought her three dresses into the changing room and took a deep breath. _Okay…here we go…_ Hermione thought.

The dress she tried on first was a snowy white colored mermaid- style dress (Tight on the top and middle area then puffs out when it hits the knee). It had Flowery lace all over it.

"To Bride like. I don't think you're getting married to my brother tomorrow!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione blushed and retreated back into the changing room.

She then tried on a baby-blue colored dress that was entirely made of ruffles and had and empire waist. It even had ruffled two inch straps.

"To boring." Hermione said.

Then Hermione tried on her last dress which was a gorgeous long strapless purple dress with rhinestones on the chest and middle. It was a princess style type dress and showed of Hermione's chest in an appropriate yet attractive way.

"Hermione you look…stunning! You will be the center of attention!"

"Really? I feel…I don't know. I feel nervous about wearing this in front of Ron…" Hermione said playing with her hair.

"You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said in a very grateful voice.

They owner gave the girls a discount because they were friends of Harry Potter, and they paid for their gowns 90% off.

When they left the store, Hermione began to speak. "That was a bit strange…we got discounts just because we're friend's of Harry's."

"Well, being famous Harry Potter's girlfriend and best friend has its perks!" giggled Ginny.

"Yeah I guess so!" Hermione began to giggle to.

They ended up in Zonko's joke shop to get gifts.

"Oh yeah, I made a deal with Ron that next time I was in Hogsmead, he would go to in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley if I went to Zonko's with him here." Hermione giggled. "I guess I'm going to come here next trip too."

They entered the store and sparks were flying in their faces and whistles were blowing everywhere.

"I think I'll get Harry a pack of sugar quills and a pack of self-shuffling playing cards." Said Ginny and she walked off toward those items.

Hermione decided to go and buy Ron a crystal wizard chess set. She also through a sugar quill on the counter.

"And who is this for miss?" said the cashier.

"Um… a friend…"

"Ronald Weasley loves wizards chess. Could it be for him? He's been staring at this set every time he comes to Hogsmead. That boy is one of this store's best costumers, though he doesn't beat Fred and George."

"He's stared at it huh…" Hermione said happily. She doesn't remember giving Ron anything he really wanted.

"Are you by any chance Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Ron talks about you _quiet _a lot." The cashier laughed.

"Is that so…" Hermione said under her breath.

"Well thank you for your purchase! Have a nice day girls!"

Next, the girls went to Honeydukes. Hermione got Ron some Chocoballs, Chocolate frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Ginny got Harry some lemon drops, Fizzing Whizbees, and toffees.

They got back to Hogwarts at about six thirty and went straight to their dormitory. They hung up their gowns, put their gifts away and plopped down on their beds.

"It's only six thirty and I'm exhausted!" Ginny said. "We have dinner in an hour. I'm going to go take a bath in the girl's bathroom. Want to join me?"

"Ok. I smell." Hermione said.

They grabbed their towels and uniforms and headed toward the girl's bathroom. On their way there, they ran into Draco, who was surprisingly alone.

"What are you doing roaming the halls Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a skeptic tone.

"Back at you Granger." He said

"Ginny and I are going to take a bath. Happy? Now answer the question."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Draco said and he strutted off.

"Ugh…I hate that boy's guts." Hermione said.

"Hermione…Is it just me or was Draco Malfoy…blushing?" Ginny said confused.

"What? No. Why would he be blushing?" Then Hermione remembered the incomplete sentence Draco said earlier. "He would never like me…not after calling me mud-blood for four years." Hermione said confidently. _Or does he? _

When they got to the bathroom, they filled the huge bath tub with water and decided to treat themselves to a bubble bath. They undressed and sank into the hot water.

"Oh, now this is nice." Hermione said.

"_You're here alone? What about the boy's? Are they DEAD?"_ Asked Moaning Myrtle excitedly.

"No, no. They're alive and healthy. Now, if you don't mind, can you go back in your toilet?" said Ginny annoyed.

They talked about how giddy they were for the dance and how they thought the boys would love the presents they got them.

"I hope don't get another Weasley sweater from my mom. When I was younger, my mom just gave my George's old sweaters." Ginny let out a load laugh. "I guess that's why we both have G's in our name! So my mom can recycle!"

They both laughed. "Well, I got floss and tooth brushes for my first six Christmases!"

"At least they were new!" They became hysterical talking about their worst Christmases. Ginny promised to show Hermione a picture of Ron when he was five and got a magic rocking horse.

When they got out of the bath, they put their uniforms on and Hermione's hair became wavy after rinsing the spell wore off in the water. Ginny brought make up and did it for Hermione and herself.

They went to the Great Hall with wet hair and glowing clean skin. Ginny sat in between Harry and George and Hermione sat in between Ron and Fred.

"Where have you guy's been?" asked Ron.

"I told you I was going shopping for my ball gown." said Hermione.

"For five hours?"

"We did some other shopping, walked back to Hogwarts, and took a bath. That doesn't exactly take ten seconds Ronald." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You worried me…" Ron said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you how long we would be out." said Hermione twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, That might have stopped me from worrying!" Ron said.

Ginny told them about how the dress shop keeper, but cleverly left out the details on the gowns.

"She treated us super special just for being your friend Harry." Ginny said.

"Well, you know." Harry bragged.

Hermione and Ron kicked Harry under the table. "Don't start getting cocky!" They said simultaneously.

"Hermione and Ronald sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Sang Fred and George.

"Oh, shut your bloody mouth." Ron said obviously agitated…he looked like he was going to kill someone…

"Ron, they're just being George and Fred." Hermione said softly.

"You're right. I should be killing Malfoy right now." He said.

"What happened Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you later. Draco said something about Hermione." said Harry.

"Ron, I'm used to Draco Malfoy. Just let it be."

"He didn't really insult you…" Harry said.

"Then what?"

Harry looked at Ron and Ron Gave him the death look.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Liar."

Harry stuffed a turkey leg in his mouth.

"Ron?"

Ron stuffed five carrots in his mouth.

"Ugh!" said Hermione and she began to eat her dinner.

When dinner was over, Ginny walked with Hermione up to their dorm. "Hermione, it's Friday night and tomorrow is the Christmas ball. Don't let it bother you."

Then Ginny went to see her gown.

Someone broke in.

And ruined Ginny's dress.

It was cut in half.

Ginny sank to the floor and began to cry. "Who would do this?! What kind of person would do this?!"

"Ginny! I know Risa Saruko! She's practicing sewing magic and can make it look brand new! She's making Ron's tuxedo! She's really awesome!" Hermione said crouching down and holding Ginny.

"Really?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"I'll take you to her. She's a sixth year Gryffindor."

They took the dress and knocked on a door that had pop music blasting inside on the other side.

"Risa! It's Hermione! We have an emergency!"

A tall and pretty Japanese girl in silk pajamas appeared on the other side of the door. She took one look at the dress and told Ginny and Hermione to come in.

"I just got finished with Ron's tuxedo, but more importantly, why is an expensive gown cut in two?"

"Someone broke in and for some reason cut it. They didn't touch my gown but…poor Ginny…"

"Can you fix it?!" Ginny asked

"Oh yeah, it'll look like they didn't lay a figure on it." Risa picked up the two halves of the dresses and put them on her bed, then looked at them.

"It seems someone used the Diffindo charm. It's used to cut or rip objects…but why a gown?"

"We know it cuts things…" mumbled Ginny.

"Reparo!" Risa said and the gown was no longer two pieces, but one and looked brand new.

"Of course! Reparo! The spell that repairs any object! I completely forgot! You must have a lot of practice with this spell." Hermione said.

"You Have no Idea Hermione." Risa laughed.

"Thank you so very, very much Risa!" Ginny said holding both of Risa's hands and jumping up and down.

"You're welcome, you welcome! You have a beautiful dress." Risa said in a kind and calm voice. "Oh, Hermione, I have Ron's tuxedo for you to give to him."

Risa handed Hermione Ron's tuxedo, which looked like a brand name expensive one. "Thank you Risa, for all this." Hermione thanked.

"Thank _you_! I've had a lot of practice now. I'm going to start my own fashion line and try to become a famous designer for wizard world fashion. Maybe you two can be my first models!" Risa said.

Hermione and Ginny dropped of Ron's tux and Ginny's dress and went to dinner. The boys didn't come to dinner because they had extra homework from professor Snape. They sat alone and shoved down a lot of food to regain their energy.

When Hermione and Ginny got back to their room, they put their pajamas on and went straight to sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day for Hogwarts students,

**But an even bigger day for Hermione Granger. **


	8. The Christmas Ball

**Hehe. Sorry, I forgot: None of this stuff belongs to me. It's made from my imagination, using the Harry Potter world. This is a fan fiction from the book ****Harry Potter**** by JK Rowling (Except Risa Saruko and Jessica Millison. I made them up) and the song I mentioned is by Imogen Heap. On with the story… **

Hermione walk up from her first peaceful sleep she's had in a week. Today was going to be a countdown until the ball. Ginny was already up and curling her hair, while watching a stand-up comedian on the mini television placed on their vanity.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Ginny said tying sections of her hair up so she could curl her bottom layers. "I'm already preparing my hair for tonight."

"How long have you been doing that?" Hermione sighed. "Stay still." With a swish of her wand, Hermione curled Ginny's hair. "Morning. Did you forget we could do that?"

"…no…"

Today was Saturday so Hermione didn't have to get into her uniform, and slipped into some comfortable cloths. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a plum colored low-cut t-shirt, black cardigan, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

"Can't you be a little fancier? Its hours before the ball." Ginny said.

"Exactly._ Hours_ before the ball. It's nine in the morning. We have ten _hours._"

"Stand still…" Ginny swished her wand and fixed Hermione's crazy hair and made the curls more spiraled then frizzy.

"Thanks Gin."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm wearing _this._"

Ginny got dressed in a cream-colored skirt, Harry's necklace and pink flowing long sleeved shirt with small flowers printed all over it.

"Cute." Hermione complimented. She wasn't thinking about Ginny's outfit, she was thinking about what she should say to Ron at the Ball.

When they were done, it was ten thirty, and they met the boys in the common room. They were waiting for the girls.

"You look really cute today Ginny! I'm so happy you're wearing the necklace." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Harry! I really really love the necklace!" Ginny said. "But not as much as I love you." Ginny said cupping his face in her hands.

"You could_ never_ love me more than how I love _you._"

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" sang Fred and George once again.

"As long as it's not the Whomping Willow we're sitting in, I'm fine with it." Harry said holding Ginny's hand.

"Ugh… can you guys stop this lovey-dovey stuff in front of us please?" asked Ron.

"Fine…we'll wait untill we're…_alone._" Ginny said giggling.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ginny's three brothers exclaimed. "You're thirteen!"

"Calm down! I was talking about the ball later! Good Merlin…" Ginny said "What do you think I was saying?"

There was an awkward pause for thirty seconds until Hermione broke it. "Let's go eat breakfast!"

While they were eating breakfast, Ginny told them how her dress was ruined and Risa fixed it.

"Why would someone slice up _your_ dress?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten in a fight with anyone…"

"Maybe it's someone's way of sabotaging you." Hermione said. "Maybe someone really likes Harry and got upset because you're going to the Christmas ball with him."

"That's a really logical explanation, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Harry just likes the idea of having many girls fancying him, don't you Harry?" The twins asked.

"Ginny's the only one for me- "

"_Anyway,_ now we have to find out who it is…" Ron said looking around the Great Hall.

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione said.

"Never. She's a friend of mine, and she wouldn't be able to get into the Gryffindor Girls dorms." Ginny replied.

"Lavender?"

"She loves Ronald."

"Oh… yeah…" Hermione looked over at Ron. "What do you think of her?" She asked him.

"To clingy…she stares at me and it scares me sometimes." Ron began to laugh and Hermione began to laugh along with him.

"Anyway, what about the Pavarti Patil?"

"I'm positive she doesn't like Harry." Ginny said

"What about…Cho Chang? She always stares at Harry and blushes when he's around…" Hermione said in an unsure voice. Cho was always so kind to Hermione and it felt uncomfortable to blame her.

"I've seen that happen actually." Ron said.

"Really? Cho liking me?" Harry blushed.

Ginny face became as red as her hair. "Why are you getting so excited?! You're going out with me! Wait…You don't still like Cho do you?!" Ginny yelled at him.

"No! It's just I used to like her…but I'm really so over her! Don't get mad G-Ginny!" Harry pleaded with Ginny.

"Humph. I'm going to go talk to miss. Cho Chang." Ginny said getting up from her seat. "Hermione come with me."

They walked over to Cho who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was talking to three other Ravenclaw girls.

"Cho can we talk to you in private for a second?" Ginny said trying to hide the annoyed tone in her voice.

"What do you want?" Cho said looking Ginny in the eyes with a stern gaze. Then she looked a little behind Ginny and saw Hermione. "Hey Hermione, I didn't see you there. Did you read the book I told you about?"

"Yes it was extremely good. I love Autobiographies…well, any type of book really!"

"You should have been placed in Ravenclaw." Cho said with a smile.

"I was thinking that too-"

Ginny cleared her throat. "_Can I talk to you in private Cho?_"

"Fine."

Cho left the table and went with Ginny and Hermione out off the Great Hall.

Ginny looked around to see that no one was watching them, and then crossed her arms again."Did you do anything to my dress last night?"

"Now _why _would _I _do _that?_" Cho said

"You don't seem to like me, so I suspected you. Not to mention the way you look when you see me in Harry together."

"Yeah, I don't like you. That was pretty quick how you figured that out, considering you're not that intelligent!" Cho laughed in an evilly. "And so what if I fixed your dress a bit? I think of it as helping, because no matter what you do, you're going to always be a disgustingly ugly little girl."

"_WHAT?!_" Hermione said. "_Why_ would _you_ do _that?_"

"Harry Potter was in love with me before this red-headed poor slut came along, and over time, he has become more and more famous for his deeds. It was all according to my plans until Harry fell in love with her. _I'm _going to be the famous Mrs. Potter, _not you._" Cho explained and poked Ginny.

"W-Well how did you get the Gryffindor password?" Hermione asked.

Cho closed her eyes, which wasn't very smart because Ginny looked like she was about to kill. "I followed Harry one day and heard it."

"You little stalker bitch!" Ginny slapped Cho in the face. "Don't ever show your face around me again!"

"Call me what you want. Harry Potter _will _be _mine._" Cho said, ignoring the painful slap in the face. "Oh and by the way, no one will believe you if you say sweet, kind, pretty, and smart Cho Chang did something like that." Cho said giving Ginny a puppy dog face. "Well, see you later Hermione. I'm going back to lunch."

And with that Cho turned and went back into the Great Hall and sat back down into her spot, then continued her conversation like nothing happened.

Hermione was dragged back to her seat by a furious Ginny. Once they sat done, Ginny told them about what Cho said.

" Ginny, I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like Cho. I Know you're afraid of loosing me but…" Harry ran his Hand through Ginny's hair. "I'll never be with Cho Chang." Harry reassured Ginny. "You're the only one for me." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny brushed off Harry's hand and slapped his face. "You're supposed to believe _me! _You have feelings for her don't you! Harry…I'm your girlfriend…" Ginny said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. "I'm sorry, please forgive me cupcake. I believe you with all my heart!" Harry said.

"Oh Harry…" Fred and George said batting their eyelashes and attempting a girl's voice which was way too high.

"Shut up…" Ginny blushed and kicked them under the table.

By the time they were finished breakfast it was eleven thirty and they had nothing planned. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went up into the common room. Fred and George went to go meet up with Lee Jordan to plant stink bombs in Professor Snape's office because Snape was meeting with the Headmaster.

After an hour of Ginny and Harry feeding each other chocolate truffles, and Ron and Hermione being forced to watch awkwardly, Hermione got up out of her chair.

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm going to the library."

"Wait!" Ginny said with a mouth full of truffle, "Take Ronald with you!"

"Ginny, it's Ron. Not Ronald. Ron." Ron said annoyed.

"Anyway," Ginny swallowed hard. "Take _Ron _with you. He's being a nuisance."

Hermione took Ron's hand and led him out of the common room without saying a word. She kept holding his hand and walking in front of him until they entered the Hogwarts library. Hermione walked over to the History section of the library, and Ron followed.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh! We're in a library! Keep your voice down!" Hermione whispered. "I _want _to _read._"

"This is boring."

"Then go back and watch those two feed each other." Hermione said picking out a book.

Ron stayed quiet. He sat down decided to read a picture book about trolls while Hermione read a book about Godric Gryffindor across the table. They both peeked up from their books now and then.

After an hour, Ron changed from a troll picture book to a hinkypunk picture book. "You know…Godric Gryffindor founded the Gryffindor house." Ron said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Really? I had no idea." Hermione said sarcastically.

They both fell silent again and remained like it for another hour while reading their books.

Hermione looked at her watch. "It's two o'clock." Hermione sighed and shut her book. "I'm going to go get ready, you should too."

Ron woke up from his nap from the sound of the slammed book. "For what?"

"The Christmas ball tonight!"

"Oh, right." Ron said yawning. "I still need my tuxedo."

"I'll fetch it from my room and give it to you in the common room."

"Okay."

Hermione checked out her book and went back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron. "Stay right here." She told Ron.

"Okay, okay, just go get the tuxedo."

Hermione got the Tuxedo out of her closet where she hung it. Risa charmed it so it was sweat resistant and wrinkle resistant. The outfit contained pants and a black tuxedo pants, a white button down shirt, and silver tie and handkerchief. Hermione was so excited to see Ron dressed up in a Tuxedo.

Hermione came down the stairs to find Ron sitting on the couch staring into the fire that was lit. "Here you go Ron." Hermione stuck the Outfit out at Ron. "Take it."

Ron took the plastic covered outfit on the hanger and looked at it. "Wow. This looks really professional…and expensive…how much did it cost?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his angelic face.

"It was free! I got it from Risa, remember? She wanted practice and she made it for us!"

"Really? Free? That's a really good deal!" Ron said cheerfully. "I'm going to go and get changed into my cloths. Tell Ginny Harry and I will wait for you two down here."

"Okay." Hermione said and she dashed back to her dorm.

When she got back, Ginny had put on her radio and played 'Goodnight and Go' by Imogen Heap.

"Okay let's get ready!" Ginny said excited.

The girls laid out all their make-up and hair products, then got into work cloths (they didn't want to get anything on their ball gowns. Ginny painted her nails with a French tip, and Hermione painted hers with sparkly silver polish and put a purple flower sticker on her pinky. They got done with nails at three o'clock.

Next, they did hair. Ginny took her hair that she curled in the morning, and put it in a low side pony-tail which framed her face. Hermione put her hair up in a twisted bun with a few elegantly curled strains of hair down. She put a rhinestone bobbing-pin on the left side of her head. They got their hair done at four thirty.

Then was the make-up. Ginny wore some light coral blush over her cheeks, sparkling gold eye shadow, clear lip gloss and fake eyelashes (which looked realistic and drew attention to her pretty eyes). Hermione put on glistening pink blush, light pink lip gloss, eye liner and two shades of eye shadow that had purple on the outer corners that blended in with the shiny silver eye shadow that was placed on the rest of the eye lids. They got done their make-up at five thirty.

They helped each other into their gowns, strapped on their heels, sat on their beds and sang along with all the songs on Ginny's CD that she made. They looked like idiots, but it was the best Hermione felt since the Ronald Weasley confusion started. Hermione couldn't believe she was going to be escorted to the Christmas ball by Ron in only two hours.

When the CD was finished, Hermione began to resume her spot in Godric Gryffindor the Great. Hermione found the book very interesting and remembered what Ron said earlier. "You know…Godric Gryffindor founded the Gryffindor house." How could Hermione Granger, the most intelligent witch of her year, love such an empty-headed moron?! Of course Hermione knew That Godric Gryffindor founded the Gryffindor house, but she still found it cute that he was trying to start a conversation in such a silly and non-intellectual way.

When Hermione was done thinking about Ron, it was time for the girls to go meet up with their dates. Hermione and Ginny sprayed themselves one more time with their favorite perfume (Ginny wore cherry blossom, and Hermione wore vanilla rose), put on more deodorant, and high-fived before heading out.

While Hermione started walking down the stairs, Hermione could feel her heart beating ferociously in her chest.

Their gazes met.

His mouth dropped. His eyes widened.

She blushed.

Ron looked like a handsome prince, waiting to take a princess to a ball, and Hermione looked like that beautiful and lucky princess.

Everyone in Gryffindor was meeting their dates in the common room and they all stopped what they were doing to stare at the outrageously pretty Hermione Jean Granger that stood before them. She looked so stunning, so different from the first year Hermione started Hogwarts. She grew up, and Ron was the first boy to acknowledge this.

Ron walked over to Hermione and held out his hand to take hers. He led her to stand with him buy the fire, out of everyone's way, but they didn't escape the stares and the open mouths on guys faces.

"Hermione you look stunning, I-I…" Ron said as his face turned a bright cherry red.

"You look very handsome too, Ron." Hermione blushed and turned to look at the fire, and also hide her face that was the same shade as Ron's.

Ginny and Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione with glowing smiles. "Hermione you look amazing. Ron is a lucky man." Harry said and winked at Ron.

"Well aren't we dressed up, Ron?" Ginny said straightening Ron's tie.

"Let's walk down to the ball." Hermione said, and grabbed one of Ron's manly hands with both of hers.

The crew went down to the Great Hall, but all the four tables were gone, and the hall was decorated with silver objects, snow, and icicles. The enchanted ceiling had a very starry, evening picture on it. The blue candles were dimly lit with silver fire. It looked like a peaceful and beautiful winter wonder land.

There was a Troll DJ and an orchestra. The orchestra played lovely, classical melodies and the DJ was going to play modern music later.

The orchestra began to play a romantic piece of music. "Hermione, would you like to dance?" Ron said Bowed down with his hand out. Hermione had never seen Ron look so proper.

Hermione looked at the hand waiting for her, and panicked. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. "I would love to, Ron."

Ron led Hermione to the center of the dance floor, where no one else was dancing.

"Ron…I don't know any more…people are staring…" Hermione said as they both got into their position to start their dance. She was looking everywhere but in Ron's eyes.

"Hermione, right now it's you and me." Ron said, looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

And they began to dance. Ron was an excellent ball room dancer, but Hermione was so nervous she slipped and stepped on his feet many times, which made Ron laugh. When everyone saw the pair smiling and having fun, they decided to join in. Hermione always felt like she was as light was a cloud when she was close to Ron, but this time, she felt like she was air. Air that was flowing with the wind, without any worries.

After their fifth dance, Ron led Hermione out of the ball room laughing.

"Hermione…I have something important to tell you." Ron said as he turned to face Hermione, and the two became serious.

Hermione noticed Ron was holding a perfectly folded paper.

**Please review!**


	9. Finally

Ron blushed madly and looked like he was about to explode. "This e-explains how I feel...about you."

Hermione opened it in a flash and read what was inside. It was the poem she cried over earlier in the week.

She began to cry. "Ron…I feel the same way. I was going to tell you after the dance… I-I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore-"

Ron Pulled Hermione against his body. He kissed her forehead. "Hermione…you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, and pulled them even closer. Ron was practically trying to make Hermione a part of him, squeezing Hermione so close to him.

"Hermione, I might break you If we don't stop this."

"I don't care if I break." Hermione said, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

The stood like that, smiling like mad people. Finally, they pulled apart and Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes, and they both began to laugh.

_I love him. I love this funny, impulsive ,lady killing ,idiot! God, it's a good thing I charmed my eyeliner to be water resistant! _

"Hermione, what does this mean?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we…you know, going out now?" Ron said like it was nothing.

Hermione paused. "Do you…want to?"

Ron took Hermione's hands. "Of course I want to be with you."

Hermione giggled. "I want to be with you to, Ron." Hermione said and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Ron smiled. "Okay, since we're officially going out now, I want you to stay away from Malfoy."

"I've always done that. Why is it so important now that we're going out?"

Ron's smile became a look of annoyance. "He…never mind…" Ron said annoyed, and strutted back into the ball, leaving Hermione behind him.

"Hey, wait!" Hermione tucked the poem under a strap of her heels and ran after him.

The rest of the night they danced like maniacs to the DJ's songs. Hermione kept the poem tucked under a strap of her high-heels.

When the dance was over, Hermione and Ron said good bye to Ginny and Harry, who were going to take a moon-lit walk around the grounds. Ron brought Hermione back to the common room.

"Thanks for tonight, Ron." Hermione said.

"Thanks for making this night special." Ron said in his prince-like voice, and slowly began bending so his eyes were level with Hermione's.

He came closer and closer, and each centimeter his eyes would close a bit more. Hermione knew what was going to happen. Their lips would meet, and she would taste the mint in his mouth.

Ron was now an inch from Hermione's mouth, his lips ready to greet hers. And-

Hermione moved her head sideways, and Ron kissed her cheek. When Ron pulled back, he momentarily had a slightly hurt look on his face, but then began to laugh nervously.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of excited about this whole going out thing, and I think I pushed that kiss a little. Well, g-goodnight, Hermione." Ron said heading toward the door.

"Goodnight…Ron…" Hermione said with a hint of regret in her voice. _Gosh Hermione! Why are you so stupid! Don't girls always kiss their boyfriends? Why couldn't you do it? _Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione went up to her room to celebrate with Butterbeer and Ginny.

"She did it! She did it! _She did it!_" sang Ginny, flopping onto Hermione's bed, her fourth mug of butterbeer grasped in her hands. "I _can't _believe you two are _finally _together!" She said springing into an upright position to look Hermione in the eyes.

"I know! I can't stop thinking of when we confessed…" Hermione said in a bubbly way, when all the sudden, her eyes flashed with terror.

Ginny saw this, "Hermione?" She asked.

"Ginny, I did something horrendous!"

"Oh Merlin, here we go. What did you _screw up this time?_" Ginny said leaning closer.

"Well, when Ron tried to kiss me I-I-I kind of… turned away." Hermione said ashamed and bright red.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What in Dumbledore's name made you do that?! Don't you like him? No, don't you_ love_ him?! I should-"

"My first kiss!" Hermione shouted.

"What?"

A single tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. "It was going to be…my first kiss. I was really nervous and I panicked…he looked hurt…like he did something wrong. I made him feel bad! Like I wasn't-"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I know my brother. Sure he might have been stung a little, but he wouldn't hold it over the girl he's in love with." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And if you're not _prepared_ or _ready _for your first kiss, wait until _you're_ comfortable."

Hermione smiled and wiped her tear. "Thanks Gin. This is weird, huh? You always give me advice but shouldn't I be the one giving _you _the advice on boys?" Hermione giggled.

"You may be smart with your studies Hermione, but this isn't your topic of expertise."

"Anyway Ginny, what did you and Harry do on your walk?" Hermione said, moving a little closer to Ginny, who was still sitting next to her.

Ginny automatically stood up. "Nothing…we talked…" Ginny said frantically.

"Talk huh? Well, what did you lovey- dovey's talk about?" Hermione taunted.

"Stuff."

"Ginny, get off it. I knowyou didn't just talk."

"Fine…we…we…did it…" Ginny said.

"_WHAT? _Ginny!" Hermione stood up "What in Merlin's beard _did you two do._"

"You know, it wasn't just us! Fred and George were there too…"

"_WHAT?!_"

"What do you mean what?" Ginny sighed. "You people always misinterpret things I say! We planted twelve dung bombs in professor Snapes office, and charmed them so that the second he walked in, they would all go off at once!"

"Thank goodness…" Hermione said, finally relaxing. "Wait, _what _did you do?!" asked Hermione realizing what Ginny just said was extremely juvenile. Ginny just laughed and stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

The girls changed into their pajamas and talked for hours about their time at the ball. When they fell asleep, Hermione dreamed of Ron and her being married and having many children.

When she woke up at 2:00 am, Hermione decided to grab a novel and go down to the common room to sit by the warming fire and read. After hour of reading, Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep in the chair.

Ron woke up at 4:00 am, and threw a sweat shirt over his short sleeve t-shirt. He remembered he left his Herbology book in the common room while he was studying there a week ago. His mind was so flooded with thoughts of Hermione that he began to forget things.

Ron tip toed out of his room, and down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. He quickly grabbed his book, and as he turned to go back up the stairs and go to sleep, he saw a pretty girl shivering by the fireplace that seemed to have burnt out hours before Ron came down. The girl had curly brown hair and a book lying on the table next to her. Ron noticed that the angelic girl in the chair was Hermione, and took off his jacket. He covered Hermione in the sweat shirt and lit the fire once more. When the fire was finally lit, Ron kissed Hermione's forehead.

Ron looked around and saw that no one else was with them. Still bent down, He placed his lips at the level of her ears. "Be more careful. If another guy saw you like this, they might not control themselves." He whispered in her ears. "Just to make sure you're safe, I'll stay here." Ron said, sitting in the chair opposite of Hermione.

He began skimming ahead in his Herbology book, something he_ never_ did. Soon, he too was fast asleep.

When mourning came, Hermione awoke snuggled into a gray sweat shirt. Hermione knew it wasn't hers, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and pulled the sweat shirt closer to her nose. It smelled amazing, like the scent of spring air. Hermione suddenly realized that the pleasant aroma was familiar. Ron smelled like this sweat shirt.

Hermione instantly opened her eyes, and saw Ron sitting in the chair in front of her. Hermione knew he must have been freezing because he was wearing a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

She got to her feet and bent down to look at Ron's face. He had beautiful long eyelashes, which began to flutter. Startled, Hermione backed up three steps.

Ron's eyes fully opened and saw Hermione in her navy blue night gown. She looked like a doll, her Hair the same exact way it was the night before, but with no makeup. Ron didn't care; he always thought Hermione was gorgeous, even without the makeup.

"Um, g-good morning, Ron!" Hermione said covering her racing heart, trying to muffle the load beat coming from inside her chest. She handed Ron his sweat shirt. "Thank you…for letting me borrow this during the night…"

Ron stood up on his feet and stretched. "No problem." He said yawning and taking the sweat shirt from Hermione's hands.

Hermione went up stairs to change, and found a pile of presents on her bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Shouted Ginny. "Now hurry up and open your gifts! I told the boys we would meet them in the common room in half an hour. Until then, let's exchange our presents!"

Hermione smiled. "Okay! But…you didn't have to get me so many presents…" Hermione said looking a bit guilty. "I didn't get you as many…"

"Oh, not all of them are from me! Your parents sent you six, Luna, Pavarti, and…_Cho _gave you gifts. Not to mention, George told my parents that You and Ron are dating now, so my mom sent you, like, ten presents...the creepy thing is they're all addressed 'to my future daughter in law'…" Ginny giggled. "I feel _bad_ for you!"

Hermione opened her presents. Her favorite was a framed picture that Ginny got her. In it was the picture of Ron with then magic rocking horse. He was extremely cute, with long shaggy hair and an open mouth, gasping. Hermione gave Ginny a pink and cream striped scarf that was charmed so that it would heat up when it hit cold air.

Hermione and Ginny changed and went down stairs to meet the boys. Presents were sprawled all over the floor. "Merry Christmas!" Harry and Ron shouted with their hand thrown in the air.

"Merry Christmas. We have your presents." said Ginny gloomily.

"What's wrong Ginny? It's Christmas!" Harry said shaking her.

"I got another one on George's old sweaters…" Ginny sighed. "Oh well, I'll just give it back to him…Merry Christmas!"

The girls also put their presents on the floor and sat down. "Who wants to open first?" Harry asked.

"You go Hun." Ginny said patting his leg.

"Okay!" As Harry opened his presents from Hermione and Ginny, Hermione scooted closer to Ron.

"What did I get," she whispered into Ron's ear. "From you?"

A devious look formed on his face. "I'm not the little boy who would get excited and tell you just by having you whisper in my ear. You're going to have to wait to open your present." Ron said with an arrogant smirk.

"Humph…" Hermione said and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "You shouldn't tease me…"

After Harry went Ginny, and then it was Ron's turn. He opened Ginny's first, which was a pair of sneakers to replace Ron's with holes and rips. Next, he slowly tore the wrapping paper of Hermione's gift. When it was completely off, Ron's eyes widened like a young kid.

"Hermione! It's the wizard chess set I've been wanting! How did you know? It's awesome!"

Hermione smiled at him. "I know you too well. Now it's my turn!"

Hermione decided to open Harry's first. It was the entire collection of books in the series 'Greatest Wizards of the World'. She thanked Harry, and then ripped the paper off of Ron's gift. He had gotten her a silver ring. It had a small, red, heart shaped stone on it.

"Ron, it's adorable!" Hermione said as she slipped it on to her finger. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged Ron.

"I'm glad you like it." He said hugging her back.

The four of them talked and laughed for an hour, and then decided to bring their presents to their rooms. While Ginny and Hermione were putting their presents away, Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to watch the Ravenclaw verses Slytherine Quidditch match that was going to be held in an hour.

"I'm really sorry Ginny; I have to finish an essay for Ancient Runes class…" Hermione said sighing.

"On Christmas?! Are you crazy?! Come have some fun with us!" Ginny said.

"No, no I don't mind. I like writing essays. You go to the match. I'll see you when you come back." Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's coat for her, and pushing her out the door. "Have some fun, okay?" Hermione sat down at her desk.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said, her head poking back into the room.

"Go!" Hermione shouted kindly.

When Ginny finally left, Hermione pulled her half finished essay. Within the first ten minutes of working, Hermione completed the essay.

"That was fun! 3,998…3,999…4,000 words! Perfect, a thousand over the requirement!" Hermione said feeling refreshed.

The truth was, Hermione wanted to be alone to think about what had happened not even 24 hours ago. Yesterday, Ron became her boyfriend. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She thought about when Ron hugged her at the dance, and when he gave her his sweat shirt when she was cold.

"Can I come in?" It was one of Ron's cheerleaders, Lavender Brown.

"Um, sure…Lavender. Is there something you need?" Hermione said sitting up on her bed.

"Well…There's something I need to say. Please don't be angry with me…" Lavender said feeling uncomfortably.

"Can I help you or something? Do you want to sit?" Hermione said patting the space on her bed next to her.

Lavender stayed in the spot she was at. "No." Lavender burst out crying and covered her face. "Ron and I…we…"


	10. Lavender

**Hey readers! Sorry this chapter is late, but I've had a lot of distractions. The chapter is also a bit short, so please don't bite my head off about that! I REALLY love reviews, and would appreciate if more of my readers would do so. Thank you!**

"Lavender? What did you and Ron do?" Hermione asked, petrified.

"We…you know…please don't be mad at me! It's not my fault! He slammed me against the wall and began kissing me! When I told him to stop, because I know you two are dating, he said…he said it didn't matter…that you didn't mean anything to him…" Lavender sniffled. "And when I told a group of my friends about what happened, they said it happened to them too! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hermione's hands balled into fists, and she began to cry. "Out…"

"What?"

"If you want to live _get out._"

"Hermione-"

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lavender, eyes pouring with tears. "_GET OUT!_"

Lavender fled from the room and left Hermione alone.  
"How…could he…"

For the rest of the afternoon, Hermione stayed in her bed, not even getting up to go to the bathroom or to get lunch. Ever time Ginny asked Hermione what was wrong, she didn't say anything. Hermione simply looked at her, and looked away. Seeing Ron's sister made it harder for Hermione to stop the buckets of tears.

When it was dinner time, Ginny finally got her out of bed and told the boys to go and eat before them so they could talk in privacy.

Hermione sat as far away from Harry and Ron as she could, and told Ginny what happened earlier with Lavender. "For being extremely smart, you are the _most stupid _person I have _ever_ met." Ginny sighed, as she plopped a lamb chop on her plate.

"Lavender is jealous of you. She likes my brother, and would do _anything _to break you guys up. What happened back there might have actually been good. It gave us a clue of what Lavender is willing to do and say to win Ron." Ginny took a bite of her buttered bread, and chuckled. "Silly Lavender! She's trash compared to you." Ginny said elbowing Hermione's side.

"Yeah…Ron wouldn't do anything like that! What was I thinking…not trusting him…?" Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, since you officially know the truth, I would like to sit with my boyfriend on this spectacular Christmas night. Would you care to join me?" Ginny asked Hermione, holding her hand out.

"Yes. I would like that." Hermione said taking Ginny's outstretched hand.

Ginny and Hermione walked over and sat next to the boys. "Where've you been all day Hermione? I only got to see you in the morning. I even went into…" Ron shivered. "the _library._"

"Well, I had a bit of a talk with Lavender Brown." Ron's eyes widened. "She said you two had kissed, as well as you kissing many other girls. What a crazy, huh?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Yeah…a crazy." Ron said playing with his mashed potatoes.

"Is there something wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked putting her hand under his bangs to feel his forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"I…I'll tell you later. Let's enjoy our dinner." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand off his forehead.

Hermione also began playing with the food on her plate. _Did I say something to Ron?_

After a speech from Headmaster Dumbledore, they were dismissed to their beds. Ron avoided looking Hermione in the eyes, and walked quickly, tugging Harry by his shirt to the common rooms.

When Hermione reached the common room with Ginny, it looked like Harry and Ron were about to head up the spiral staircase to their dorm room. "Wait!" Hermione shouted at Ron.

Ron stopped suddenly, and walked with his head down to Hermione. "Yes…"

"Merry Christmas, Ron." Hermione said, stood on her toes, and kissed his forehead. Ron didn't even look up into Hermione's eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Ron replied and turned abruptly to go to his room.

Hermione stood there, watching Ron disappear up the stairs. Hermione scanned through all the things she said during the dinner, to find out what might have made him angry with her. Then she realized when he became awkward. It was when she said something about kissing.

About kissing Lavender.

No, it was impossible. Utterly impossible. Ron would never do that to Hermione, not with Lavender of all people. He said he didn't like her. He said she was too clingy. But then again, he only _said _he didn't like Lavender.

Hermione walked up to her room, thinking of all the horrible things Ron had said about Lavender Brown, and all the wonderful things he said about Hermione. They couldn't possibly be lies, could they?

Sleep never fully reached Hermione that night, due to all the negative thoughts clouding up her mind. When mourning came, Hermione dressed and went to the ladies room to take a relaxing bath. When she was clean, she changed back into her clothes and went to breakfast.

When she reached the great hall, she sat in between Ron and Fred, and ate in a hurry. She wanted to get done with dinner as early as possible so she could have some time to privately talk t Ron.

When Hermione was finished, she dragged Ron out of the Great Hall and into the empty common room.

"Is there something wrong Ron? Did I say something to upset you?" Hermione asked holding Ron's face in her hands, so he had to look in her eyes.

"Look, Hermione…about that thing about Lavender, she wasn't completely lying…" Ron said, withdrawing Hermione's hands from his face.

"What? What do you mean Lavender wasn't _completely lying_?"

"It happened before we started going out…" Ron took a deep breath, "Lavender and I were both talking, and somehow we ended up talking about our first kisses. I told her I had never kissed anyone, and she laughed. She taunted me and said 'How will you ever make your girlfriend happy if you don't know how to kiss?', so she offered to teach me how, and I accepted…"

Hermione stared at him blankly. She couldn't believe how dense Ron was.

Seeing Hermione's expression, Ron continued his story. "The only reason I accepted was because…I was afraid, Hermione. You're the smartest witch of our year, so I knew you must have known how to kiss. I kept thinking, 'If I ever end up going out with Hermione, what will I do?'"

Hermione slapped Ron's face. "You fool!" Hermione hugged him. "I haven't even had my first kiss! Do you really think I care about how great of a kisser you are?" Hermione sobbed into Ron's warm sweater.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her back. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Oh I'm mad at you… Lavender said you kissed more girls than just her."

"Well, Lavender mad me practice on replicas of each girl of the school…does that count?"

Feeling suddenly relieved, Hermione sighed and became hysterical. Ron, realizing how idiotic he had just sounded, also began to laugh.

"Ron…can I ask for _one_ more Christmas present?" Hermione asked, looking into Ron's deep blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"My first kiss?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. First kiss

"Well, I guess I can give you that." Ron said with a smirk as he leaned down so his lips were even with hers.

Hermione's heart began to thump uncontrollably. She didn't know how to kiss! Does she stand on her tippy toes or let Ron come to her? Does she pucker up or leave her lips as they are? Where does she put her hands? Billions of questions raced through her mind, making her more and more paranoid. Then

It happened.

Hermione never felt so amazing. It was like an electric shock, but not painful. As complete bliss inhabited Hermione's body, she noticed herself starting to get closer to him. Soon, Ron's lips left her mouth, and made it's was down her jaw line, then rested on her neck, where it began to kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes and unconsciously moaned a bit, which made Ron become still. "Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said, chuckling with his lips still pressed to her neck, "I think we should stop here for the night."

Hermione was so overwhelmed, when she went to say 'Yeah', all that escaped her mouth was a squeak.

"How about you come to my Quidditch practice tomorrow morning?" Ron asked.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to speak, she just nodded her head.

"It's early, you know."

Finally finding her voice, she spoke. "Hmm … I wonder if I'll get up in time." Hermione said, placing her arms around Ron, both of them now hugging.

"I have an idea, if you come early enough, I'll take my shirt off for you." Ron arrogantly smirked.

"Ha, I'll be sure to get up extra early." Hermione stuck out her tongue.

As Ron pulled away from Hermione, she grabbed his hands. "You know, Winter break isn't over until Wednesday, Ron Weasley."

"And?"

"_And_ we _still_ haven't been on our first date." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. He was rather hard to whisper to, due to the fact he was much taller than her.

"I get what you're saying Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Tomorrow, two o'clock in the common room." And with that, Ron officially detached himself from Hermione, and without another word, fled to his dorm.

Hermione felt giddy all over. _My first date … planned right after my first kiss … with my first Boyfriend! Could things really get better? Oh yeah, I get to see Ron shirtless … I guess Hogwarts is the new Heaven._

Hermione skipped up to her room, got into her pajamas, and dreamed. Dreamed of happiness and Ron. No, Happiness _with_ Ron.

Waking up in the morning was always a problem for Hermione, but today, it seemed she didn't need Ginny to slouch over her bed and scream bloody murder at her to stand vertical. She was too excited to sleep in.

Hermione wanted to look extra special today, just for the hell of it. For the hell of Ron. She straightened her hair with magic, and applied make up to her face. Hermione stopped and looked in the mirror at the pretty girl staring at her.

It's then that Hermione realized what had happened.

She had become someone new. Like a caterpillar, she had shed he cocoon of logic and the stress on being intellectual and bright, to become a beautiful butterfly with looks and popularity.

But Hermione couldn't decide. Was this a good, or a horrid mistake? Thinking as she had more important things to worry about, she got dressed and shook Ginny up.

"Ugh, Hermione, What time is it?" Ginny asked into her pillow. Hermione glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser.

"Six thirty." Hermione said, jumping up and down on Ginny's bed.

"Hermione! Why are you up so soon? And more importantly, why did you wake _me _up this early?" Ginny said in an agitated and angered voice.

"I was too excited to sleep in! Today is," Hermione stopped jumping up and down, "the day I get to see Ron shirtless!"

"Seriously?" Ginny sighed, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Did I mention, today's also the day Ron and I go on our first date-"

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone shopping!" Ginny said, sitting up in a flash.

"Nah, I don't need any more cloths. My parents gave me four new outfits, so I guess I can last with the cloths I have for the next three centuries." Hermione said, sitting down next to Ginny. "Ron also invited me to his Quidditch practice. Harry will be there, you know."

"Stand up." Ginny said. Hermione got up from the bed, confused.

"What?"

"Shhh." Ginny looked Hermione up and down. Hermione sighed. She wasn't going to wear what she currently had on for the date, it would be embarrassing! Grey sweats, a peachy colored long sleeved shirt, and sneakers with holes around the big toe wasn't very flattering or suitable for a date.

"Bloody hell Hermione… no offence-"

"No Ginny, I'm not wearing this on the date. I'm just wearing it to the practice."

"Ok, ok. Just … please change the shoes …"

After an hour of getting ready, Hermione did as Ginny asked and they walked over to the Quidditch field. When they were seated, Harry flew over to Ron to tap his shoulder and point at Hermione. Hermione waved with a smile, and Ron smirked back at her. He shouted to her: "You're an Hour late, but I'm feeling generous this morning." Then, he slid his hands under his shirt, threw it on the ground, and winked at Hermione.

She knew Ron had been working out for Quidditch, but she still couldn't believe the muscles he had.

With a six pack, massive biceps, and no fat, he looked like an angle.

As Hermione starred, she could feel her cheeks begin to warm against the cool air. Ron Opened his mouth, then used his hand to slam it back closed. Hermione noticed her mouth was opened, and now her cheeks burning, closed her mouth slowly. Ron zoomed around the field, laughing and avoiding Bludgers.

"Go Ron! Go Weasley! Go Ron Weasley!" sang a group of several girls, the loudest being Lavender. Lavender glanced sideways at Hermione and Ginny, and strutted over to the two girls.

"So, I see you're still with Ron. Did he tell you about our relationship?" Lavender asked in an obnoxious voice.

"Shut it you skanky little two faced wanna be bitch!" said Ginny standing up on her two feet. "You lied to Hermione, and no offence, you're a creepy little stalker who obviously has NO LIFE. Leave my brother alone before a shove a dungbomb down your lying mouth."

"Ha, like you'd have the guts." said a familiar voice. It was Cho, the girl who threatened to steal Harry from Ginny. She was watching the fight from behind Lavender, a pair of omnoculares sticking out of her pockets.

"Well, slut one and slut two. Formed an alliance, have you?" Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, actually. Cho and I see that you two are not worthy of being our loves girlfriends."

"Ugh, _right_. Filth like you would only hurt Ron's eyes." Hermione said. She picked up the water bottle on the bench, and poured it on Lavender's head. Her heavily applied mascara began to run, and lipstick slid of her gasping mouth. "Wow! I see an improvement. Let's go Gin." Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Cho shouted, and threw porridge at Ginny, spilling it down her back.

"Ginny, ignore it…" Hermione whispered.

Suddenly the boys zoomed in front of Hermione and Ginny. "What in Bloody hell is happening here?" they said simultaneously. "The whole team has been watching this!" Harry said exasperated.

"Those morons chose to fight with us!" Hermione said, hints of exasperation in her voice also.

"We did no such thing!" said the two girls, now running over to the boys and grabbing their arms.

"Let go of me you wet pig!" Ron said, trying to wiggle out of Lavenders grip.

"Oh lord! You have such a hot body Ronny!" Lavender said, now resting her head on his shoulder.

Before Hermione could think, she was pulling a drenched Lavender off of Ron by her hair, and slapping Lavender in the face. "Stay away." was the only words Hermione could think of at the moment. There must have been a look in her eyes or the tone in her voice, but Lavender backed up slowly and Cho followed, kissing Harry on the cheek when she passed him. Ginny swore under her breath, and watched as the girls trotted away.

"Well… I see there's some kind of thing going on with you four." Ron said laughing.

"It's not funny, Ron, when other girls are telling you they're planning to steal your boyfriend." Hermione said in a serious voice.

Ginny glanced at Harry "Especially the girl he fancied."

"Or the girl he spent his first kiss on." Hermione looked at Ron.

"Look you two, that was the past. We were stupid. What do you want from us? We can't rewrite history." Harry said sighing.

"Yeah!" Ron piped in.

"All we want is for you guys to stay away from them. Understood?" Ginny said, sounding a bit more like her mother than usual.

"Anything for you babe." Harry said, pulling Ginny into a hug. "Glad to know you'll fight for me."

"No problem. But I can't assure you she'll abide by the new law. She follows me quite a lot." Ron said.

"Well, practice is over at nine. It's only eight thirty." Harry said. "You girl's should go up for breakfast."

"Remember, two o'clock Hermione." Ron said as the two kicked off and flied around the field.

A sudden rush of happiness fell over Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny with excited eyes, but Ginny was giving off the aura of certain loathing. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"NO! I got hot oatmeal seeping into my new shirt! That bitch better watch her back, because I swear to Merlin, I will STAB IT!"

"…Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Hermione said leading Ginny back to the dorm.

When they reached the dorm, Hermione helped Ginny out off her shirt (in a non-sexual way) and let her borrow one of her own. Hermione suggested a warm bath, and Ginny agreed. They walked down the hall and into the girl's laboratories, changed, and soaked in the bubbling hot water.

"Ah, this is nice." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…Harry might still like Cho? I mean, he always blushes around her…and-"

"You're kidding, right? Look, it's the same thing with Lavender. They _want _us to think that, so that we'll give up. Harry chooses you, right?"

Ginny shrugged, so Hermione took hold of Ginny's cheeks, "You're so right Hermione, Harry doesn't like Cho, and he _loves _me." Hermione said, manipulating Ginny's mouth.

"Okay, okay. I get it, now…can you let go? This is kind of uncomfortable…"

Hermione and Ginny relaxed and talked in the bathtub for an hour, until Hermione looked up at the maroon-colored clock, and noticed the time.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get ready for my date with Ron!" Hermione said running up the steps of Hogwarts without looking back at Ginny. "See you later, Gin!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
